


Reminiscence

by idiotmugwump



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Reunions, Tears, hi i just want yall to know i was listening to a porn audiobook while writing this, i accidentally bought it and i am getting my moneys worth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotmugwump/pseuds/idiotmugwump
Summary: Eddie stood up from the couch and walked over towards the elevator. He was waiting for the elevator when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, fully expecting to see the clown. It was just Richie, thank god.“Richie,” Eddie let out the breath he was holding, “You scared me.”“I’m sorry.”“You don’t have to leave because I did.”“I know, I just…” Richie swallowed, “Do you wanna go back to my room? I have a bottle of wine, we can talk. Reminisce and shit.”





	1. Wine out of a Mug

Eddie Kaspbrak was tired. Don’t get him wrong; seeing his childhood friends after nearly 30 years was great, he really enjoyed being in their company again. But that didn’t change the fact that the last couple days had been extremely emotionally taxing. He left his overbearing wife, who was more or less a carbon copy of his mother ( _ Fuck you, Freud _ ), abandoned the business he’d spent nearly a decade building, and returned to his chilling hometown to most likely die fighting a monster that he’d somehow completely forgotten ever existed. Something about Derry air, he thought, brought back this flood of memories.

And on top of all of that, he was seeing his childhood friends again, which seemed like a great idea in retrospect. But now that he’s back in Derry, all his memories with the Losers are coming back to him along with the rest and… it’s a lot. He remembers things that didn’t exist to him at all before he came back to Derry; the dam he and the rest of the Losers built in the barrens, the time Henry Bowers broke his arm, the entire Loser’s Club crushing on Bill Denbrough at some point or another, Mr. Keene trying to tell him his medicine was fake, and so many more. 

One boy from these memories sticks out a little more than the rest: Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier. That boy now stood across the room; much older than the last time they saw each other, but somehow just as devastatingly charming. Not in a conventional way; Richie never was one to be considered conventionally attractive; but he’s attractive in his own way. 

Richie’s different than the last time he saw him, which makes sense, it has been 27 years since he saw Richie last. But, it’s still weird to see how well he’s aged. The mop of red hair he had in his childhood has faded to a pleasant auburn color; he’s somewhat grown into his buck teeth, which earned him the nickname “Bucky Beaver” in his childhood; he’d swapped out his massive Coke bottle lenses for contacts, (Eddie assumed) which put his warm brown eyes, which were framed with smile lines now, on display without being fogged over by smudgy lenses; he’d filled out, obviously, not being a gangly teen anymore but a tall, angular man; the jean shorts with scabbed knees and ill fitting button-downs he wore now replaced with khakis and a blue jacket. His smile was still the same though, a lopsided, mischievous thing. The whole look made him overwhelmingly endearing to Eddie.

That is, until he started annoying Eddie just like when they were kids. But, if Eddie was being honest, that was adorable too. But he pretended it annoyed him, like when they were kids. 

Richie was currently sat on the threadbare sofa next to Eddie, arm sprawled around Eddie like in those teen movies, as Mike and Bill retold stories from their childhood.

“This has been great, really,” Eddie said during a lull in conversation, “But I’m like… emotionally drained. I think I’m gonna go to bed.” He stood up from the couch and walked over towards the elevator. He was waiting for the elevator when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, fully expecting to see the clown. It was just Richie, thank god.

“Richie,” Eddie let out the breath he was holding, “You scared me.”  
“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to leave because I did.”

“I know, I just…” Richie swallowed, “Do you wanna go back to my room? I have a bottle of wine, we can talk. Reminisce and shit.”

* * *

 

Richie fumbles with the lock for a moment before he manages to open it. He holds the door open for Eddie, entering the room after he does. It’s identical to Eddie’s room except for a overstuffed suitcase that has seemed to explode in the corner of the room. Eddie sits on the bed awkwardly, folding his legs underneath him.

“Red okay?” Richie asks over his shoulder, peering into the mini-fridge.

“Uh, yeah.” Eddie answers dumbly, feeling caught off guard despite wine being the reason he came up to Richie’s room.

Richie pulls a large bottle of wine out of the mini-fridge and grabs two mugs from the counter and plops down on the bed next to Eddie.

“Sorry, I forgot to bring wine glasses.” Richie says, handing Eddie a mug.

“That’s alright.” Eddie says, holding his mug out shakily as Richie poured a generous amount of wine in Eddie’s mug and then his own. 

“Uh, to Stan.” Richie grimaced before clinking his mug against Eddie’s and taking a hearty swig, which Eddie copied. The wine was a bit more sour than he had anticipated, probably because he only had wine once in a blue moon, on his date nights with Myra, and even then it was just the cheapest bottle at the supermarket; it got caught in his throat and he choked.

Richie tensed, clearly wanting to help Eddie but not quite sure how. He settled for resting a hand on Eddie’s back. 

“Shit. Please don’t have an asthma attack.” Richie said, panic tinging his voice. 

“I don’t have asthma.”

“You grew out of it?”

“I never had asthma. My mom made it up to manipulate me.”

“Oh…”

Eddie nodded and looked down into his mug.

“What were the asthma attacks them?”

“Anxiety.”

“Oh damn. Pretty convincing if you ask me.” Richie tried to smile but failed pretty miserably, grimacing instead.

Eddie tapped an anxious beat into his mug.

“I’m sorry, Spaghetti man. I thought this would be a lot easier than it is. I don’t even know what to say to you now.” Richie mumbled, looking down and then back at Eddie.

“It’s alright I’m-”

“Wait you’re married?” Richie asked, eyes catching on the gold ring on Eddie’s left hand.

“Yeah, I am-”

“Is he hot? You deserve it, Eds,” Richie said quickly, “You deserve a fucking male model-”

“Uh, she’s alright.”

“She? Shit, I’m sorry Eddie, I thought-”

“No, no, I uh-” Eddie winced, pulling his wedding ring off and toying with it, “I’m not- I  don’t love her.”

“Do you- do you like women?”

“I dunno,” Eddie paused, wondering if he would like a woman if she wasn’t Myra, “Probably not.”

“Why’d you marry her then?”

“I,” Eddie’s voice cracked, “I don’t know, I guess I don’t know how to not be manipulated by my mom,” tears began to down his cheeks and Richie’s eyes flickered, arm hovering above Eddie’s shoulder, “That’s all she is; my mother. I-I just don’t know what to do.”

Sobs wracked his small frame and Richie pulled him into his chest, hands finding their way to his blonde curls.

“Shh… Eddie… Eddie don’t cry. Please.” Richie mumbled, carding his fingers through his hair.

“I’m s-sorry.” Eddie cried.

“No, no, no, don’t be sorry. You’ve just been put in a shitty situation. You’re doing great, buddy,” Richie mumbled into his hair, “I’m sorry.”

“Why-why are you sorry?”

“You don’t deserve this.”

Eddie’s heart fluttered. He wiped his eyes and turned towards Richie, looking into his eyes.

“What?” Richie murmured, placing his hands on Eddie’s shoulders.

“I had a crush on you. When we were kids.” Eddie said, making direct eye contact with Richie.

Richie raised an eyebrow, “Really?” 

He searched Eddie’s eyes for hesitation, a joke, anything. There wasn’t any. Eddie nodded.  
“Jeez, Eds. I-I did too.” Richie said hesitantly, “It’s 27 years too late, huh?”

“Does it have to be?”

“I- I guess not,” Richie flushed, averting his eyes, “Jesus Eds, you’re forward.”

Eddie smiled at Richie, bringing a hand to cup his face. “Do you want me to stop?”

Richie shook his head frantically. Eddie laughed.

“God, your laugh is the same. It’s so cute, Eds.”

Eddie leaned forward, until his lips were millimeters away from Richie’s.

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie breathed before connecting their lips.


	2. Wowza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short oh well. I might write more but idk.

Richie stiffened, hands curling into fists at his sides as Eddie kissed him. None of his ex-lovers had kissed him like this before, so passionately, so longingly. It was foreign, but also felt so  _ right _ . Like this was meant to happen. Maybe it was.

It still felt wrong, he shouldn’t be kissing a married man. He knows this. Something didn’t let him push Eddie away though. Well, at least until Eddie pulled away for a breath. Richie stopped him with a hand on his chest when he tried to dive back in. Eddie’s eyes widened, as if he just realized what he were doing.

“Eddie,” Richie said, breathing deeply, “You’re married.”

“Yeah? We’ve established that,” Eddie rocked back on his palms, “It’s a mistake, I don’t love her.”

“Just- This isn’t some sort of fucked up gay affair, right? I’ve had… experiences.” he swallowed, “You aren’t just saying that, yeah?”

“I wish I were making this all up, honestly it’d be so much easier. But I really don’t love her, you on the other hand…”

“You,” Richie’s voice dropped to a whisper, like he was afraid of hearing himself say it, “You love me?”

“I don’t think I ever stopped.”

Richie surged forward, kissing Eddie hard. Eddie felt wetness on his cheeks and pulled back. 

“Richie, why’re you crying?”

Richie sniffed, grinning widely despite his tears, “Nobody’s ever said they love me like that.”

“Oh, Richie,” Eddie sighed, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Richie sniffed again before pulling Eddie in for another kiss. 

Eddie made a shocked noise when Richie bit at his lip and moaned when Richie swept his tongue across his lower lip. Richie pulled away with a shit-eating grin and hooked his thumb on Eddie’s bottom lip, drawing a short moan from him.

Richie trailed kisses down Eddie’s neck and he whined, tugging hopelessly at Richie’s too short hair. Richie resurfaced, pressing a kiss to Eddie forehead.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another chapter IDK what about


End file.
